A kaijuu sage
by ninjahawk23
Summary: In a world of bijuu and shinobi, several talented shinobi shall rise. but the gamble to save or destroy the world rests on the shoulders of one person. follow the adventures of Rin uzumaki-uchiha and his two 'tenants' on his travels around the elemental nations!
1. chapter 1

Time for basically the Prologue of my naruto godzilla crossover. this has something a bit unique twist as you will figure out in the later chapters. uploading with take awhile since editing will have to happen along with writer's block and other things that would delay a fanfiction, but anyways, time for the fanfiction!

 _It_ _was night, and in a forest, two figures approached a third one from behind, the one being approached being hidden by a dark green, almost black, cloak. The figure turned and gazed at the two with cold and calculating amber eyes with slits for pupils, three whisker marks on both cheeks, and green tinted skin in the form of scales surrounded the eyes of the person. "You shouldn't fear the fox…fear the one that is more powerful than it sealed inside of its jinchuuriki...the one capable of destroying this world if it felt like it...but above all...fear the one that got them to be like brothers to each other, the one that got them to work together…in other words…you should fear **me**." the cloaked person spoke, growling out the last word._

in a world of ninja, bijuu, and chaos, a small group from a powerful village will blaze their way to the top and create a world of peace. on the way, the group's bonds of friendship will be strained to the limit, they will train like they never have before, and they will be the damned best shinobi to ever grace the battlefields of the elemental nations!}  
pairings will be OCxfemhakuxGurenxTayuya, narutoxhinata, sasukexsakura, and other canon ships, along with ones like tsunadexjiraiya! there will be violence, gore, and lemons later on.

~ninjahawk23

P.S: I will give the OC **_only_** three kekkei genkai, one of them I will reveal to you all: *background becomes a crimson red curtain.* and the kekkei genkai to be revealed is! *class drum roll occurs, and the curtain falls to reveal a purple background with concentric rings.* that's right folks, the rinnegan! How he obtains it, let's just say it _won't_ be pretty. By the way, the next two chapters I will reveal the other two Kekkei Genkai, just like how I did with the rinnegan!

Now it's truly the end!

Ja ne!


	2. chapter 2

**_I do not own the naruto or godzilla franchises!_**

It started after the two halves of the kyuubi were sealed away, the yang half of the kyuubi into the yondaime hokage's younger son, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, and the yin half into the elder sibling, one Uchiha-Namikaze Rin, the adopted son, when the biological father and mother, Fugaku and Mikoto uchiha couldn't raise a third child. The parents, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, barely survived the sealing. They were both dealt nearly fatal wounds, and in the yondaime hokage's absence, the former third hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, stepped up until Minato was fully healed and able to resume his duties as hokage. _As for the uchiha massacre, let's just say that lord third grew tired of arguing at one point and just gave them better positions like as kage personal guard and ronin, and any uchiha could remain as a regular shinobi or ANBU, and allowed two uchiha members onto both the civilian and shinobi council, while giving them more land nearby the village.  
_ [Korun]  
It had been 8 years, and yet the people of Konoha still treated one of my bros and I like trash, and they always did it when no shinobi loyal to lord third or anyone sympathetic to us that could actually do something so they were never caught, and we were terrorized almost every night while our friends and family never knew, for we had an astonishing healing factor that by the time we got home, we'd always be healed physically. And with the scroll and kunai saying, we were the scrolls, the kunai inside us still unknown, but I had a hunch. _I wonder….did dad really seal the kyuubi inside us when we were younger? Is that why the villagers always treat us like demons_? I wondered as I ran from a mob alongside my brother, Uzumaki Naruto, both of us worn out and injured.

I had taken a kunai to the right thigh, cutting the cloth of my black jeans, and I also took a small fire-style jutsu to the back, which burned the fabric of my dark green shirt and the darker green undershirt, while several shurikan shredded naruto's left arm which in turn shredded his dark orange, almost black long sleeve shirt, and his right leg was broken from some rocks thrown at us, the cloth of his blue jeans were tattered and torn in some spots. But as usual, our wounds were already mending, naruto's leg was just sore now as he told me, his arm was completely fine, with the burns on my back were barely visible, and the cut on my thigh now just a barely visible line. My black hair that reached my storm grey eyes was a mess from running, just like naruto's blonde spiky hair that barely reached over his bright blue eyes.

We turned a corner and bumped into another brother of mine, Itachi. "Hey itachi, mind helping us out?" I asked, looking up to the elder brother's face, where he smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Of course, Rin." Itachi told me, and then looked at the mob with a cold glare that stopped in its tracks after seeing the uchiha, of course it was after me turning and itachi noticing my shirt was burned enough it showed skin, he took out a long piece of dark green, almost black, cloth and wrapped it around my neck like a cloak so it hid my bare back, now perfectly fine and unblemished. "I take it you still refuse to acknowledge these two as the sons of the fourth hokage?" Itachi demanded of the villagers and shinobi making up the crowd. They began to spew insults at the three of us and several said he should just give us to them now so they could finally rid the village of the demons. "I take it what's inside naruto and I is being kept a secret, right?" I asked, and itachi looked at me, shocked, but he soon nodded, regaining his calm demeanor within a second. "I'll take you two to the hokage soon to explain, but for now…" Itachi sighed, and then several dozen ANBU appeared, kakashi now standing next to itachi, looking the same as always.

"Hey Kakashi, how have you been?" I asked the cyclops shinobi. "Fine, I almost got lost on the path of life when I realized that when I was asked to come here, it involved you two." Kakashi sighed, reading that orange book as always. "Well anyways, ANBU, arrest these villagers and shinobi, come on you three, it's time to go meet with the hokage." Kakashi added as he slipped his book into a pocket, and then itachi placed his hand on naruto's shoulder while kakashi did the same with my own, and suddenly we were in front of the hokage tower. We then walked in and soon we were standing in front of the third hokage, minato sitting in a chair off to the side. "Hey dad, hello lord third." I spoke, bowing to the current hokage until dad got back into shape, which seemed to be taking _way_ longer than the normal predicted time. "Hey Ojiji, what's going on?" Naruto questioned while being as brash as ever, and you could hear the collective _slaps_ as everyone else in the room face-palmed, besides a confused naruto.

I sighed at my step-brother's cluelessness. "Itachi, if you would not mind, please take Naruto to the namikaze compound? This won't take long." lord third asked. itachi nodded as he and naruto walked out of the room. "this is a secret, rin. you _can't_ tell anyone." dad stated. I nodded, ready to listen. "When the kyuubi attacked, I wasn't able to defeat it. Bijuu like the nine tails cannot be killed because it's made entirely of chakra, it can reform. Because of this, I split the kyuubi in two, and sealed them away inside you and naruto. I could not ask someone to give up their children if I was not willing to use my own." dad sighed sadly. "It's okay dad, you had the best intentions for the village on your mind." I stated with a grin. "anyways, mind telling us why your clothes are in that condition?" lord third asked, seeing my tattered clothes. Kakashi began to sweatdrop while I became nervous. "Well...um..." I murmured, trying to think of something. then the doors opened to show mom in a wheelchair being pushed by a doctor. "Hello rin, minato, hiruzen, kakashi." mom greeted. "Now why are your clothes like that, Rin?" mom added, frowning.

I sighed as I realized lying would only delay the inevitable. "Please, _don't_ hurt Lord third for this since we never brought this up with him, but...mobshavebeenformingtotryandkillnarutoandI,sayingweweredemonsandshouldbeputdownlikethemonsterswesupposedlyare." I replied nervously and rapidly. the room became deadly silent, and both kakashi and I were nervous. then the adults, minus the doctor, began to swear. Loudly, and very much creative. "I swear I'll kill all of those fuckers slowly and painfully!" mom roared, making me sweatdrop. _same old kaa-chan._ I randomly thought. then dad realized something. "why hasn't kakashi or itachi told us about this?" dad asked.

* * *

(with itachi)

* * *

a chill went down itachi's spine. "I feel as if someone's talking about me, and if another person answers wrong, then something _bad_ will happen...I must be over-thinking things, no way is that happening." Itachi murmured to himself.

* * *

(back with rin)

* * *

I grimaced and groaned. "Naruto and I had kakashi and itachi give us their word to not tell you, we thought we could handle the mobs." I replied. Kakashi gave me a grateful eye smile while the others sighed. "Well fine. but we _will_ address that problem." lord third grunted. "anyways, I heard from some friendly shinobi, not kakashi are itachi, that a bunshin is needed to pass. Naruto and I can't do it, is there any other bushings we can learn?" I asked. mom smiled warmly and then replied. "Well there is one that can work for uzumaki since we have such large chakra reserves, it's the kage bushin no jutsu."

 **And that's a wrap! Anyways, this is it for the first actual chapter of the kaijuu sage, so see you all later! Ja ne!**

Naruto: Hey wait you forgot to ask the viewers for friendly reviews! And the second Kekkei Genkai reveal!

 **Oh right, thanks for reminding me naruto! please send helpful reviews, and any negative reviews will be ignored. As for the Kekkei Genkai...*Crimson curtain appears again.* the second Kekkei Genkai for Rin is! *dramatic drum roll as the curtain drops to reveal Shoton symbol.* Yes, that is right! Rin can utilize the Shoton, or Crystal release! And that obviously means that Guren changes sides and trains Rin!**


End file.
